1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to wound treatment devices, and more particularly, to a bandage which both provides a cover over a wound and also aids in the closure of a wound.
2. Background Art
The use of bandages is well known in the art. Generally, bandages include a covering material and a base substrate. The covering material is coupled to the base substrate and the base substrate is adhered to the skin of a user.
Often, a wound that is deep may require stitches or the like to provide the necessary closure. Problematically, a typical bandage while helpful, often does not provide any, or sufficient force on a wound to direct the opposing sides of the wound to meet or to otherwise foster closure.
It would be advantageous for a bandage that could provide covering for a wound as well as forces to facilitate, foster and/or urge wound closure.